To know you is to love you
by Megie McMegster
Summary: Rachel and Eddie are together, one night Rachel goes to bed and wakes up in the morning as her seventeen year old self Amanda Fenshaw. How will Eddie handle this and will he figure out how to fix her before anyone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel got out of the car and looked up at the house, she was so glad to be home after such a long day at work. She sighed and bumped the car door closed with her hip. She locked the car and walked up to the front door. She pushed the door open and smiled as she smelt food cooking and could hear the TV on.

She slipped her shoes off, enjoying the massaging feel of the carpet beneath her feet. She placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs and placed her keys on the table.

"I'm home Eddie." She finally said.

Eddie's head peered round the kitchen door frame and as Rachel looked over she couldn't help but giggle a little. She then put her hand up to her head. She had had a terrible headache all day all because she had dropped her pen under her desk and banged her head as she was getting up.

"You alright?" Eddie frowned. He came out of the kitchen and walked over to her, wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Yea just had a headache all day after banging my head on the desk this morning." Eddie chuckled a little and Rachel hit his arm. "It's not funny Eddie."

"It was a little funny. I am glad the door was closed as the words you used would not have been good if a pupil had overheard." Eddie said making Rachel giggle a little.

"It was really sore Eddie. Or is really sore." Rachel whined. She rested her head on Eddie's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "Sometimes I wish I was a teenager again. The kids at the school don't seem to have a worry in the world."

"Aw love." Eddie soothed rubbing her back. "Why don't you go relax on the sofa and I will go and finish dinner."

Rachel looked up at Eddie. "Since when did you cook?"

"Since I knew my lovely girlfriend has had a rough day and needed some TLC." Eddie said kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Oh you're too good for me. You really are."

"Never to good Miss Mason. Now come on through to the living room put your feet up and put whatever you want on the telly." Eddie said steering Rachel through to the living room.

Eddie woke up, stretching a little and yawning he sat up and looked over at Rachel. He smiled. He loved watching her sleep. But as he looked at the alarm clock he could see it would soon be time to get up so decided to wake Rachel up in a special way.

He leaned over and began to trail kisses across her cheek, over her mouth and down her neck. Her eyes began to flutter open and she frowned a little as she looked at him kissing her. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Oh god!_

"So much for just the night." She said.

Eddie looked up at her and frowned. _What is she talking about? _"Rachel what are you talking about?"

"Rachel? Who is Rachel?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

_What is going on? She's got to be playing a joke on me or something. That's it she is playing a joke on me. _"Come on Rach that's enough now. Ha ha very funny."

"Listen mate as nice as this was I am sure but I have no idea who this Rachel is. So if you'd like to hand over the money I'll be going." She said as she sat up and went to move out of the bed. She then frowned herself as she glanced to the bedside table and saw a photo of the man beside her and a woman that looked exactly like her but older. "Is that Rachel? I can see why you are confusing me with her. Maybe that's why you asked me to come back with you."

"What do you mean? That is you!" Eddie said. He didn't like this joke anymore. He wasn't finding it funny at all.

"I have already told you I am not Rachel. My name is Amanda Fenshaw!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie just stared at her. He couldn't make out whether she was being serious or joking. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay this isn't funny anymore Rachel. It really isn't."

"My god how many times do I have to tell you? I AM NOT RACHEL!" she said as she quickly got out of the bed. "My name is Amanda Fenshaw and I am seventeen years old. I am also a prostitute which you should have known when you took me home last night so you better have the money otherwise my boss will not be happy!"

Eddie just continued to stare at her. She really wasn't kidding. She was being deadly serious. She really did think she was Amanda Fenshaw. "But…I…" He then had an idea. "Look in the mirror."

"What? Are you on something?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No I'm not on anything. Just look in the mirror."

She sighed and turned on her heel. She spotted the floor length mirror and walked towards it. As her reflection appeared in the mirror she gasped. "Oh my god I look so old!"

"Not sure Rachel would like you saying that." Eddie said quietly to himself.

"Oh my god what has happened to me? I am not suppost to look like this. I am seventeen years old." Amanda said as she turned to look at Eddie.

"Ah well that's the thing. You not seventeen years old. You are actually thirty-four years old. You are a very successful and well liked head teacher at Waterloo Road and your name is Rachel Mason."

"I am so confused." Amanda said placing her hand on her forehead and beginning to rub her temples.

_Ah so that is something she has done from a young age then. _"You're not the only one who is confused."

"And who are you to me?" Amanda said looking him up and down.

"Well I'm…I'm your boyfriend," Eddie said shrugging his shoulders.

"You? You are my boyfriend? Tell me you are kidding." Amanda said raising her eyebrows at him.

"No I'm not kidding." Eddie said his ego a little hurt at that comment. _Not sure I like seventeen year old Rachel._

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Okay so if I am who you say I am how am I like this?"

"That is a good question."

"I know that is why I asked it." Amanda said sarcastically.

Eddie rolled his eyes and turned on his heel beginning to pace the room. He tried to think about what had happened yesterday. Rachel had had an extremely busy and tiring day at work. She was stressed out to the max and when she got home Eddie had made sure she would relax. She also had a headache caused by…

"The bang to the head! That's got to be it!" Eddie exclaimed making Amanda jump.

"What bang to the head?"

"Yesterday you…well Rachel…well I suppose that is you…anyway she banged her head on her desk when she was picking up her pen. That's got to have something to do with it." Eddie explained.

"My god what an idiot." Amanda exclaimed and fell back onto the bed. "This is an utter nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie was now sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee, his head in his hands. The morning had started off in a completely and utterly weird way. His girlfriend had somehow reverted back into her seventeen year old self and he had no idea how it had happened or how to fix it. Worst of all he would have to get her to come to the school and act as a head teacher, how was that going to work?

He sighed and looked up as he heard footsteps. His eyes widened a little as he saw what she was wearing. A skirt that was clearly pulled up to make it shorter, a top that although he liked was a little bit to revealing for school and high heels that he had never seen before.

"You cannot, I repeat not wear that." Eddie exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Amanda asked raising her eyebrows. "I am sorry but there are no decent clothes in that wardrobe to wear to work. What do you expect me to do? I got creative."

"You're a head teacher! Not a…" Eddie stopped himself. He swallowed a little and tried to remain calm. _This is going to be a long day!_

"Actually I think you will find I am _not _a head teacher." Amanda said rolling her eyes. "I am not your Rachel woman so I don't see why you have to drag me to this stupid school."

"You are coming to the school because you _are _Rachel and you _need _to act like Rachel and be the head teacher she is!"

"I can't _be _Rachel because she is old and let's face it I am not. And I have no idea how to be a head teacher!" Amanda said shouting the last part. She had had just about enough of this. She didn't want to have to go to this school. She had dropped out of school and had resigned herself to not be stepping foot in another school. She was doing fine how she was.

"Rachel is not old. Thirty- four is not old." Eddie said defending Rachel although he found it very weird; he was defending Rachel from herself. _This is far too weird!_

"Whatever!" Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Well I'm not changing."

"You have to! You can't go like that!"

After at least another twenty minutes of arguing they had finally made it to school, late! Eddie had somehow convinced Amanda to pull the skirt down to a reasonable length and change the top to a more respectable one on the condition she could wear the shoes.

Eddie drove through the gates and Amanda looked around her. She couldn't believe she had let him drag her here. Today was going to be the longest day of her life.

Eddie parked up and was soon out of the car brief case in hand. He waited until Amanda got out of the car and then locked it. Amanda was soon off making her way to the front doors of the school. Eddie looked over to her and his mouth dropped open as he realised she had pulled the skirt up a bit more again and as he looked around to see many a boy staring over at her.

He shook his head and began to run a bit to catch up with her. "Alright get back to playing football." Eddie shouted. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm pulling her round to look at him.

"Ow, you're hurting me!"

"You promised you would keep the skirt at a reasonable length." Eddie hissed.

"Erm…hello I have!"

"No you haven't! Rachel would not be caught dead with a skirt that length."

"This Rachel woman has gotten so boring as she has got older." Amanda rolled her eyes and pulled her arms away from Eddie. "Now come on let's get this day over with. Show me where my office is." Amanda turned on her heel and made her way up the steps towards the school.

Eddie sighed. _Maybe I should have made her call in sick!_


	4. Chapter 4

After showing Amanda around the school and making sure she would be okay Eddie began to prepare her for the morning briefing she would have to do to the staff. But he began to get the feeling she wasn't listening to him. Especially since she was now spinning on the chair at her desk.

"Rach…I mean Amanda are you listening to me? You need to listen to what I am saying." Eddie complained.

Amanda stopped swinging in the desk chair and looked at Eddie. "No I wasn't listening Eddie." She confessed which made Eddie raise his eyebrows a little. "But come on Eddie do you really expect me to remember everything you have just said. Get a grip man. Now I will just take this…" Amanda grabbed the bit of paper Eddie had been holding and looked at it. "I will just read from this and we can hope for the best." Amanda smiled.

Eddie just stared at her. This was never going to work. He could see it now. Steph Haydock would sniff something out; it would be all over the school that Rachel Mason was acting like a seventeen year old. She would be fired that would be it and let's face it; it would be all over the school that he was dating someone that acted as if she were seventeen again. It was going to end in disaster. He knew it would.

"You know this could be more fun that I thought it would. Are there any hot guys around?" Amanda said pulling Eddie out of his thoughts.

"What? No. Listen to me you need to keep as low a profile as you can. You will stay in this room unless I am with you. Do you hear me?"

"Aw come on Eddie don't be boring. It's not as if I am going to set the place on fire am I?"

"I mean it Amanda. In here all day unless I am with you!" Eddie snapped.

"Fine! Whatever you say!" Amanda huffed.

Eddie looked down at his watch and gasped. "God we better head to the staff room. Right come on." Eddie grabbed Amanda's hand and practically dragged her out of the office.

"Erm…Eddie I can walk myself you know. I am a big girl now!" Amanda said.

Eddie sighed and he let go of her hand. Rachel as a teenager was a handful. He pushed the door of the staffroom open and let Amanda in first. She walked in and peered round to see a room full of people. She swallowed a little and then her eyes landed on a man. A man stood by the kitchenette with brunette hair, blue eyes and with a ruff looking way.

"Edd…Eddie who is that man over there?" Amanda whispered.

"Erm…that's Tom Clarkson. He's one of the English teachers." Eddie whispered back.

"Oh my god he is so hot!" Rachel said in a quiet squeal.

Eddie rolled his eyes. Things just got a lot harder, now he had to try keep her away from Tom. He nudged her a little and nodded over to the crowd of people.

Amanda coughed and managed to gain everyone's attention. She glanced down at the sheet and tried to think what to say. "Okay erm…well there's a staff meeting thingy at the end of that day, and erm there's some kinda football training thing at lunch time. And there's an art display in the hall so go check that out I guess if you want." Amanda then frowned a little as she felt an elbow in her side. She looked up at Eddie who was now giving her a look as if to say 'be professional'. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the paper. "I think that's everything I need to say so I won't bore you anymore. I'll be in my office doing whatever I do with my time."

Amanda then turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room. Everyone stared after her not sure what to think. Steph stood up and walked over to Eddie.

"Eddie is Rachel okay? She seemed to be acting a little…well weird." Steph inquired.

"Yea, of course she's fine. Totally fine. Her usual self would you believe. I gotta go." Eddie said quickly making his way out of the room. He quickly ran up the corridor and caught up with Amanda. "I said be professional."

"I was! As professional as I could be." Amanda shrugged. "Anyway where is Tom's classroom?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Amanda you cannot go flirting or whatever with Tom. As far as everyone is concerned you are _my _girlfriend." Eddie said.

"Oh god I forgot about that." Amanda groaned. "Can't you just say we have broken up?"

"No I can't say we have broken up!" Eddie exclaimed. "Can't you just make this just a bit easier for me? I am trying to figure out to how change you back and with that and then teaching and running the school because I can't leave you to that I just…Forget it. Just go into your office and stay there." Eddie said pointing through to the office.

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. "God my life is so unfair!" She then stomped through to the office and slammed the door behind her.

Eddie ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. _This is far too stressful. I basically just told my girlfriend off and sent her to her room. Far to weird!_


	5. Chapter 5

After teaching for a few periods Eddie had managed to calm himself down a bit. It was now lunch time and he was on his way up to see Amanda. He walked through to the office and opened the door.

"Okay Amanda what do you want to…" Eddie started but then gasped as he couldn't see her anywhere. "Where has she gone? Shit!"

Eddie ran out of the office and battled his way through the crowds of pupils. He pushed through to the staffroom and barged in to see Amanda sat, practically on top of Tom giggling at just about everything he was saying.

"Tom you are just so funny." Amanda giggled. She stroked his arm a little making Tom go a little red.

Eddie stormed over to them and leaned down. "Sorry Tom just need to steal her away from you." Eddie said grabbing Amanda's arm and pulling her up.

"Erm…no worries Eddie mate." Tom said a little embarrassed with what had been happening.

"Ow Eddie you are hurting me." Amanda complained as Eddie dragged her out of the staffroom.

"Amanda you can't go flirting with Tom like that! That is not something Rachel would do especially since we are going out!"

"Well she should be flirting with guys because well not trying to give myself a big head or anything but we are not bad looking and she has kept her figure well, what can I say?" Amanda replied.

"Well yea…but…god this is just too much!" Eddie sighed.

Amanda looked at Eddie and felt a little sorry for him for a moment. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm hungry."

Eddie looked up. "Well come on let's go home. I think it's perhaps best if you stay at home for the rest of the day."

Amanda shrugged and followed Eddie who had started to make his way back to the office.

Eddie made his way through the front door. The rest of the afternoon had gone a little smoothly since he didn't have to worry about what Amanda was doing. He had tried to think how he could change her back but had had no luck. He had no idea what to do.

He then jumped as Amanda jumped beside him. "Oh my god I have found this totally cool thing on the TV!" Amanda squealed.

Eddie chuckled a little. "What have you found?"

"Come and see." Amanda said grabbing Eddie's hand and dragging him through to the living room. "Look there is like so many channels and its all music. It's brilliant!"

Eddie chuckled again. He looked down at Amanda and noticed she had changed into what Rachel called her comfys. Her favourite clothes to put on and relax in.

"What?" Amanda asked frowning.

"You changed."

"Aw yea. I was rooting around in the wardrobe and drawers and found this stuff. It's so comfy." Amanda smiled. "By the way did you think of anything that would 'change' me back?" Amanda said using her fingers for the quotation marks.

"No i haven't." Eddie sighed.

"Well maybe that is proof that I am me and well you have gone perhaps a little mad? It happens to the best of us you know."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I am not going mad thank you."

"If you say so." Amanda said. "Personally I don't get it. Why would I be with you? I mean no offence but I pictured myself with this totally handsome guy, and I mean handsome. A bit like my boss maybe. He is just so hot, totally and utterly hot and…"

"You know what I am just going to stop you right there." Eddie shouted making Amanda jump a little. "The Rachel I know and love would cringe at hearing you, her say that. The Rachel I know is perfect, beautiful, successful and amazing and that is who you become, or are. I just can't listen to you talking about how amazing your 'boss' is. The man that got you into doing such a horrible thing with yourself and you can't even see it!"

Eddie turned on his heel and stormed out leaving Amanda thinking about what he had just said.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda, after spending some time in the living room thinking over what Eddie had said to her, went to find him. To talk to him and to say sorry. She had looked all over the house until she found him in one of the spare bedrooms sorting things out and listening to some music. She knocked on the door lightly alerting Eddie to her presence.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. Eddie just nodded and carried on with what he was doing. "Are you going to sleep in here?" Eddie just nodded once again. "I feel bad; I don't want to kick you out your bed. I don't mind sleeping in here. Would probably be better."

"No it's okay. I'd feel better if I gave you the bed." Eddie replied.

"Okay." Amanda said. She walked a little further into the room. "Eddie I…I just wanted to come and talk to you. And well…say I'm sorry about what happened downstairs…what I said. And not just that I guess. For how I have been today."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You were right to be angry at me. I have been nothing but a pain in the backside."

"That's a usual teenager isn't it?" Eddie commented making Amanda laugh a little.

"It's just, well I am so confused about everything and well with what I said downstairs your right. What I said was embarrassing but as wrong as it may sound I do kind of love Declan. That's my boss."

"You love him?" Eddie questioned. "How can you love a man like that?"

"I know it sounds weird and stupid." Amanda sighed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Eddie soon joined her. "But I do love him. When I had just turned seventeen I ran away from home. Everything was just going wrong. My mum and dad spent all their time arguing. They then decided they were getting divorced. It was for the best but my sister and I were really upset. I had a boyfriend back home and well I went to him for comfort. I had told him I wanted to wait to have sex but that night I just decided I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted to feel loved I guess."

Amanda stopped speaking for a moment and swallowed back her tears. Eddie placed his hand on her knee making her smile at him a little.

"Anyway once we had finished he broke up with me. Said he had won the bet with his friends. I was heartbroken. I really loved him and he had done that to me. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. My mum and dad went mad and they told me get out. They didn't want to see me again. So I did. I left and got on a train to London, using practically all the money I had. I didn't really think it through because I had nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep. I had hardly any money left. But then Declan found me. I had been living on the streets for about three days before he found me. He took me in and said he would help me. Said he had a job for me and I was his favourite girl. He made me feel loved and special and I fell under his spell like all the girls had at one point. But that soon changed."

"How did it change?" Eddie asked.

"I was with a client and he wanted to do all this weird stuff. I didn't want to do it and I refused him but apparently you aren't allowed to do that when working for Declan. He beat me senseless Eddie." Amanda sighed. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "That was when I began to see through it all. He didn't love me and I wasn't his favourite girl. I was just like the rest of them. I am just one of the girls he pimps out and doesn't really care about. I bring money to his bar and keep it open and that's all he cares about in the end. But I put all that to the back of my mind and tried to continue to think he did love me and think I was special because that's all I want. All I want is to be loved and made to feel special. I haven't felt like that in so long." Amanda sobbed.

Eddie pulled her into him and held her tight while soothing her and rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest. He was getting an insight into Rachel's past. Something he had asked her about but had never got much information on. He had got snippets of this and that but never anything like that. He had no idea that's how she had felt at one time about the man that had got her into the worst part of her past.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be burdening you with my troubles." Amanda said pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"It's alright. You can talk to me any time you want." Eddie reassured her.

"Thanks." Amanda smiled. She then looked around her wanting to change the conversation quick. She never liked to reveal herself like that. It was so unlike her. "What's this song?"

"Aw it's called _O'Children_. Sung by _Nick Cave_." Eddie replied.

"I really like it." Amanda said making Eddie smile. It made him smile because when Rachel had heard him playing it she had said practically the same thing to him. He then had an idea.

"Fancy a dance?" Eddie asked standing up and holding out his hand. Amanda giggled a little and nodded her head. She placed her hand in Eddie's and let him pull her up and start dancing with her. She giggled as he spun her around the room and pulled her close to him. To Eddie it was like he was seeing more of the Rachel he knew and loved. He knew that even Rachel at seventeen had to be like Rachel at thirty-four. Well parts of her anyway.

This was the Rachel he knew and loved. The giggling and happy one. The one he could get on with and love. After what Amanda had told him he could see into her past a little more and he could understand her a little more and well to know a little more about her made him love her just that little bit more.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning and Eddie woke up thinking that everything that happened yesterday was just a dream. But as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed seeing he was in the spare room, he realised everything that had happened yesterday was real.

He sighed hoping today would be a much easier day than yesterday. He eased himself out of bed and padded over to the door. Opening the door he walked out and made his way downstairs. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he could hear someone speaking. He frowned and quickly made his way into the kitchen where the voice was coming from. He looked in just to see Rachel, or should he say Amanda.

Amanda looked round and gave him a little smile. "Good morning. Would you like a tea or coffee?"

"Erm…a coffee would be nice I guess." Eddie said sitting down at the table. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Oh I was just talking to myself. I was thinking I would come with you to the school today…"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" Eddie started.

"I know after what happened yesterday it may not seem like such a good idea." Amanda interrupted. "But I was thinking I need to apologise to Tom for flirting with him and things, if people are going to believe I am Rachel then I need to do that and well I need to try and salvage any respect that she had. I have had a little idea of what I could say, can you tell me if it is okay?"

"Sure." Eddie said.

"Okay I was thinking of saying something along the lines of…Tom I am so sorry about the way I acted yesterday. It was totally and utterly completely unprofessional of me. I was just totally stressed and mental and I am really sorry. It won't happen again."

"Well that's good. But you might want to tweak it a little to make it sound a bit more like Rachel." Eddie suggested.

"Right." Amanda said sitting down in a chair opposite Eddie. "So how would Rachel say it?"

"Rachel would say something like…Tom I am very sorry about the way I acted yesterday. It was very unprofessional of me." Amanda nodded. "So it's not far from what you were going to say, just a few words taken out.

"Okay. I could do that."

"Also why don't you try saying that we had an argument and you were angry at me. Say it will never happen again and you are very sorry about it." Eddie said.

"Okay. Thank you Eddie." Amanda smiled. "Anyway I am going to go and get dressed." Amanda stood up and quickly made her way out of the room. As she walked up the stairs Eddie was all she could think about. After last night all she had seemed to think about was Eddie. She walked into the bedroom and looked around. She looked at the couple of pictures on the chest of drawers and smiled. They looked so happy. And she knew her older self felt loved and special and it was all down to one man. It was all down to Eddie.

Around fifteen minutes later Amanda was downstairs dressed and ready. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Eddie. "Do I look okay?"

"Erm…yea. Yea you look good. The only thing is…" Eddie said and then looked down at her skirt.

"Still to short?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Yea, just a little bit." Eddie chuckled.

"God. I'm going to change into trousers." Amanda said turning on her heel and heading back out the kitchen making Eddie chuckle a little.


	8. Chapter 8

The day seemed to have passed smoothly. Amanda had apologised to Tom for her behaviour yesterday and had done what Eddie said and stayed in the office unless he was with her. Although she had gotten quite bored she did as he had said. Eddie was now on his way up to the office, a smile on his face and whistling to himself.

He had spent most of the day thinking about Amanda. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind. At the beginning he had to admit that he was not expecting this to be easy but after last night, he didn't know why but things seemed to get a lot easier with her and he was getting to know parts of Rachel's past. Something he had wanted to do for some time.

He walked through the anti-chamber of the office and opened the door to see Amanda sitting at her desk feet up reading a magazine. He couldn't help but chuckle, knowing Rachel would never do such a thing nowadays.

"Oh hey." Amanda said putting the magazine down and lowering her feet to the floor. "How's your day been? I have to say mine has been very boring. I tried to look at that paperwork but totally could not understand a word of it. Looks like mumbo jumbo to me so decided to leave it and well I found a magazine in one of the drawers so decided to read that for a bit. Luckily I got no interruptions." Amanda rambled.

Eddie nodded trying to keep up with everything she was saying. "Sounds like you have had a very…productive day."

"Depends what you would say being _productive _is." Amanda replied.

Eddie chuckled. "Hey I was wondering do you fancy doing something tonight. Get you away from the house for a bit?"

"You want to take me out?" Amanda frowned.

"Well technically you are still my girlfriend, even if she has turned into her seventeen year old self you are still my girlfriend. We could go wherever you want."

"Really? Wherever I want?" Amanda asked with a smile on her face. Eddie nodded. Amanda squealed and got up. "Okay well I want to go to a club."

"A club? Really?" Eddie asked.

"Yea although I work in a club I never get to enjoy the atmosphere and everything that goes on and the dancing and the music and well everything. So I want to go to a club and experience all that. And since I have an ID that says I am thirty-four I am set."

Eddie nodded a little. A club? He hadn't been to a club in years. He was way too old for that now. But as he looked into Amanda's eyes he could see the excitement and knew that he would have to take her to a club. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay I will take you to a club. But let me warn you I can't dance, I haven't been to a club in years and well…I think that's it."

Amanda squealed and ran over to Eddie. She wrapped her arms round him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Eddie. I am so excited!"


	9. Chapter 9

Later on that day, Eddie was sitting in the living room waiting on Amanda to get ready. She had been upstairs for at least two hours and the bedroom was a mess due to her hunting through Rachel's clothes to find something _suitable _for a club. He sighed and looked down at his watch. He couldn't believe he was going to a club. He hadn't been to a club in years and hadn't planned to go to a club again if he was honest.

He thought he was past that and Rachel had always said she would feel silly going to a club nowadays. But then this wasn't Rachel, well to a certain extent. Eddie sat back and thought about Amanda. He had always wondered what Rachel was like when she was younger and he actually got it. He got what he wanted. He had to laugh at the thought. He looked down at his watch again and then pushed himself up from the sofa. He walked into the hall and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ra…Amanda are you ready yet?" Eddie asked. He still found it hard to remember not to call her Rachel at the moment.

"Erm…I think so. Okay yea I am ready." Amanda shouted. Amanda then appeared at the top of the stairs.

Eddie looked up and couldn't help but just stare at her as she walked down the stairs. Amanda was wearing a tight black dress that he had never seen before and well he wondered why he had never seen it before? She looked amazing in it.

"What do you think? Found the dress at the back of the wardrobe." Amanda said.

"You look…great." Eddie replied.

"Thanks." Amanda said blushing a little. "Do you know any clubs we can go to?"

"Ah well that is the problem we have. I haven't been to a club in years, so I have no idea where is good to go." Eddie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay well what are we going to do then?" Amanda asked.

"Well I thought maybe we could ask the taxi driver? He might know a good place to go. Taxi drivers are good with knowing places. Or they should be." Eddie said.

"I suppose we could give that a go. Are you sure you want to do this? You don't feel that I am making you do it do you?" Amanda asked.

"No no it's fine. You want to go to a club so we will go. Come on the taxi is outside." Eddie said taking her hand.

Eddie and Amanda were now stood in a club. Amanda had had about 3 alcoholic drinks and was just about ready for her fourth one.

"Another drink Eddie?" Amanda asked holding up her empty glass.

"Don't you think you should take it a bit slower?"

"Nah. I drink loads I can handle my drink." Amanda smile.

"Not anymore you can't." Eddie mumbled.

"What did you say?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing. I'll get you that drink." Eddie said turning round to try get one of the barmen ot barwomen's attention.

Amanda looked around her. She never got to go out on a night out. Whenever she was out it was for work and she hated it. She always had to be out looking for a man. A man that would pay her wages for the night and make her do things to him that she never wanted to do. She sighed and looked over at Eddie. If everything he said was true then she did make something for herself in the future. At least that was something she could look forward to if she finally got back. The whole thing confused her really. She didn't understand what had happened and she didn't try to.

"Here you go." Eddie said handing her a drink.

"Thank you." Amanda smiled at him and sipped her drink.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay well this is the last installment to this fic, hope you enjoyed it :)**

It had been a whole week and Rachel still thought she was Amanda. Although she and Eddie had gotten closer Eddie just couldn't help but miss Rachel, his Rachel. He had seen how much she had changed over the years. He had gotten an insight into her past. He sighed as he sat back on the sofa. He looked over at Amanda who was sat at the desk looking at a magazine. She had really come on over the week, and although people were noticing some difference in Rachel he hoped they were getting away with whatever this was. He looked up as he heard Amanda mumbling a little.

"Damn." She mumbled as she dropped a pen she was about to use. She pushed herself out a bit and leaned down to pick up the pen that had fallen under her desk. She grabbed the pen and moved a little, but just not enough as she went to sit up she banged her head on the desk. "OW!" Amanda said loudly. Eddie tried to stop himself from laughing at her. As she sat up, rubbing her now very sore head she glanced over at him. "Oh well I'm glad you think it's funny. That was sore."

"You alright?" Eddie asked.

"Well apart from a very sore head yea I think so." Amanda sighed.

The bell then rang signalling it was time for Eddie to go and teach. He pushed himself up from the sofa. "Right well I better go. Will you be alright?"

"Yea course. Just gonna finish my magazine." Amanda smiled. Eddie smiled at her and then quickly left the room to go to his classroom.

Amanda however began to feel tired all of a sudden and soon found herself with her head on the desk in a deep sleep.

The last class was finally done and Eddie quickly tidied away any books and was soon making his way up to Rachel's office. He ran his fingers through his hair and pushed the door open. He chuckled to himself as he saw that she had her head on the desk. Walking over to her side he couldn't help but just stare down at her. He always thought she was beautiful when she slept. He sighed and decided he better wake her up so they could get home.

"Ra...Amanda." Eddie said shaking her arm a little. "Amanda wake up." She began to stir and she sat up yawning and stretching a little. "Come on Amanda we better get home."

"Eddie…"

Eddie looked round at her and saw she had a confused look on her face. "What is it?"

"Why do you keep calling me Amanda?"

"Aw don't start Aman…" Eddie then suddenly stopped and looked round at the woman sitting at the desk. Was she back? Was Rachel back? "Rachel?"

"Yes?" she said raising her eyebrow a little. She stood up and walked round her desk.

"Your back! It's you!" Eddie said with the biggest smile on his face. He then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up spinning her around making her squeal and hold onto him tightly.

"Eddie what has got into you? What do you mean I'm back?" Rachel giggled. "And why were you calling me Amanda?"

Eddie looked down into Rachel's eyes deciding whether to tell her or not. "You know what Rach, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Let's go home."

Rachel smiled up at him and she picked up her bag and with his arm around her shoulder they made there way out of her office Eddie completely and utterly happy that his Rachel was back!


End file.
